Trapped
by DPIH
Summary: What happens when you trap two people, that can't stand each other in an elevator? Will they kill each other, or will they finally talk. Set around time of the Christina debacle Lilly's pov rated for language


**A/n: What happens when you trap two people, that can't stand each other in an elevator? Will they kill each other, or will they finally talk. Set around time of the Christina debacle Lilly's pov**

**Trapped**

I have never been this mad in my entire life; I can't even stand to be in the same room as him at the moment. He makes my blood boil and he betrayed my trust. I know that he is hurting; I know that he must be missing his girlfriend, he and Elisa were together since they were fourteen, but screwing my sister and coming into work smelling like a brewery isn't the way to heal. He has made numerous attempts to make it up to me, buying me coffee, or a pastry, making lame jokes and trying to get me to laugh. But I refuse to let him grovel his way into me forgiving him, I just can't stand to be around him at the moment.

Last week he sought me out, and told me to stop giving him the Ice Queen treatment. That son of a bitch had the nerve to bring up what happened nine years ago, to tell me that I had no right to tell him whom he could and couldn't date.

That asshole knew what Christina did to me all those years ago and she still wanted to screw her, he was supposed to be my friend and partner. He was meant to have my back; instead he was sleeping with the one person I begged him not to.

I check my watch and am relieved that it if seven o'clock and I have an excuse to leave. Boss has sent us on several interviews together today and if I spend any more time in his company I swear I might shoot him.

So I stand up and without saying goodbye to him, stalk off to my locker. I open it, slid my gun into its holster and press the button for the elevator.

"Lil, wait up" he calls after me "We need to talk" I ignore him and with a roll of my eyes I slip into the elevator. The doors close and I sigh with relief, I made it and it will be at least twelve hours till I have to see him again ...that is until I see his arm, shoot out and stop the doors from closing. He steps in and the doors close again a look of relief on his face that he'd manage to catch up with me.

"Lil, please can we please just sort this out?" he asks. I turn away from him, pretending I can't hear him. I am really not interested in hearing his excuses, His apologies are getting on my nerves, so fake and saccharin sweet, yet I know he still goes home every night and fucks my sister.

"Lil, for fuck sake will you look at me".

I am about to answer, about to tell him to just shut the hell up when the elevator shudders and stops; the lights flicker for a few moments then go out. Brilliant, the Goddamn elevator is stuck between floors and I am trapped in here with the last person I want to be with right now ...apart from Chris that is.

The light from Scotty's Cell phone fills the tiny room as he walks over and inspects the panel on the wall.

"Think we've lost power" he suggests lamely

"Really?" I reply sarcastically "See, I couldn't tell because it was so dark in here" I snap back

He sighs and I can just make out his silhouette, running a hand through his hair.

"Well at least you're talkin to me" he mutters. I see him lean over and run his fingers over the emergency button and press it, it remains lit up and after a few seconds a voice fills the small metal box

"Yeah?" The gruff voice asks, in the background I can hear a television blaring.

"Yeah, hi we are trapped in the elevator" Scotty replies

"Okay, what's the elevator number, you'll find it above the panel" the man replies again.

Scotty squints up at the number above the panel "Errr, 1565" he says

"Okay...that's at the central police department" the gruff voice asks again

"Yes"

"Okay, we can have a crew out there in about an hour"

"One hour!" I yell "Are you kidding me" They're probably too busy watching TV to come and rescue us, so now I have to spend an hour in here with him fan-fucking-tastic

"I am sorry Ma'am but we are short staffed" he says apologetically "We'll try and get someone there as soon as possible"

I groan and walk over to the corner and sit down "Thanks" Scotty says.

"Great, just how I wanted to spend my evening" I say, wishing I was anywhere but here.

"Yeah, know there are other things I'd rather be doin'"

"Like my sister" I say before I can stop myself.

He sighs heavily "Lil, can you please drop this?" He asks me

"Just shut up Scotty" I yell "I am not interested in discussing this with you anymore"

Scotty slid down the opposite wall and sit down on the floor and I see his face light up from the light on his cell phone "No signal" he says softly.

I take out mine and discover the same problem with my phone, damn it. I was looking forward to going home, maybe pouring a glass of wine and soaking in a bubble bath.

"Is it just me or is it gettin hot in here?" Scotty asks as he loosens his tie

I don't answer and I know that it is pissing Scotty off that I am ignoring him but quite frankly I really don't care. I hear a thumping noise and I turn and see Scotty, Banging his head against the wall of the elevator.

"I just don't understand why it bothers you so much" he says eventually.

"You don't understand? How could you not understand, you betrayed my trust and went behind my back. Even after I told you to stay away from her." I yell back at him. God I thought he was supposed to be intelligent, well clearly not if he's screwing Chris.

"Like I said last week, I am an adult Lil; I don't need your permission to date someone Lil"

"She's not just someone Scotty, she's my sister" I shake my head "You wouldn't get it" I whisper and I hug my knees, trying desperately not to cry as the memories of what had happen nine years ago surface. I feel him stand and walk over to my side before sitting down again.

"Well, you've got an hour and a captive audience" he supplies "So try me, why do you hate her so much?"

Try him? Seriously did he just say that? I couldn't possibly tell him, about it. I mean, he wouldn't care anyway. He'd still keep screwing her anyway. Just like Patrick had done...Oh God I can feel the tear creeping down my cheek and it splashes onto my hand.

"Lil?" he asks with such compassion in his voice, they way he used to talk to Elisa. I feel his hand, fall on my shoulder and the warmth of it is so soothing that I find myself hating him a little bit less

"Thought Chris already told you"

He shrugs "Chris started to tell me but I stopped her, didn't think it was my business"

I really don't know if I want to tell him, I can't help but think even if I tell him, he'll just keep on screwing her, like he didn't care. I sigh and realise that he isn't going to drop it

"It all started nine years ago" I begin "I was...engaged to this guy named Patrick. I was so in love with him Scotty, more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. It was about a month before we were due to get married and Chris showed up on our door step, she had broken up with her latest boyfriend and needed a place to stay" I snort "And I stupidly let her stay in our spare room. One night, I was out late on patrol and I had finally gotten home. I walked into our bedroom and saw it...saw them...together."

"I am sorry, why didn't anyone say anythin' to me before?" he asks.

"Nobody knew, I never told anyone about why Patrick and I broke up"

"I guess I really am an ass"

I nod "that's what I've been telling you" I reply and I hear him chuckling beside me and I turn to face him.

"I am really sorry Lil, had I known I definitely wouldn't have done anything with her"

"I am sorry too; I have been freezing you out"

He merely shrugs "I suppose I kinda deserved it"

I shake my head "No, no you didn't" I start to cry and Scotty's arms tighten around me, pulling me close to his body.

"It's okay Lil" he whispers and I feel him pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I pull back away from him and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I am sorry I was such a bitch to you" I say.

"I am sorry I was really a prick, I should have listened to you when you asked me to stay away from her"

"I was just...well...I guess I was just jealous"

Wait did I just say that? Did I just tell him that I was jealous that he was sleeping with Chris? I am not jealous...am I? "I mean...crap" I stand up and walk as far away from him as I can get in an elevator. Scotty came up behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder and he turns me around. I still can't look at him, so I look down at the floor instead. I feel his hand caress the side of my cheek and he pulls my face up to look at him directly in the eyes.

"Do you wanna know the real reason I started steppin' out with Chris?" he asks, I say nothing not really sure I want the answer "'Cause she reminded me of someone, someone I thought I couldn't have" he whispered.

"Who?" I asked.

He leans forward and presses his lips on mine, I am shocked at first unable to move. I am ready to pull away, ready to tell him to stop...but all of a sudden...I can't think. It's as if all logical thought has left my brain and all I can sense, all I can feel is the incessant pressure of lips on mine.

My eyes slip closed and my hand rises to the side of his face and I open my mouth to deepen our kiss. Scotty takes the lead, pushing me back against the wall of the elevator. A groan escapes my throat as I feel his tongue in my mouth, I can't believe this. This morning I wanted to kill him and now...well now I want nothing more than him to touch me, to run his hands over my body...to...make love to me.

"Scotty, we shouldn't...not here" I murmur

"Come home with me" he whispers in my ear.

Wait, hang on this is ridiculous think to myself; this is the man who is screwing my sister, most likely he was screwing her last night, the man who lied to my face and now he wants to take me back to his place. Wants to make love to me in the same bed as he was screwing her in, then and all of a sudden I didn't feel turn on...I felt sick. I push his hands of me and shove him away.

"Lil, what's wrong?" he asks

"You can't seriously think that I want to sleep with you" I say and even I am surprised at the venom in my voice.

"I thought this what you wanted" he replies "'Cause it's what I want"

I close my eyes and lean back against the wall wishing I could just disappear

"You want me to come back to your place with you" I repeat "For what? So you can screw me just like you did my sister?" I open my eyes again and stare into his.

"No Lil" he whispers as he closes the gap between us again "We'll be different"

"How?"

"'Cause...'cause" he trails off and then runs a hand through his hair "'Cause I love you" he confesses.

I can't breathe, did he just tell me...nah...I am hearing things, he can't possibly love me, he's sleeping with Chris, if he loved me he would never have slept with her in the first place.

"No you don't" I say icily

"Yeah I do Lil" he protests

"Then why did you sleep with Chris, if you loved me you would of..." I trail off and turn away from him. I suddenly feel like the walls are closing in, I need to get out of this goddamn elevator.

"'Cause I screwed up" he supplies "'Cause I never thought in a million years, that you would ever love me back or even want more than us to be friends and partners. So I slept with Chris 'cause she was easy and less complicated. But I am startin' to realise...I want complicated...I want the challenge...I want you"

"What about Chris?" I ask angrily

"I ended things last week, after our fight in the lobby" he admits

"you broke up with her?" I ask my voice softening despite all my efforts to fight it off, and he nods "Why didn't you say anything?"

He smiles "You weren't talkin' to me remember"

I fight not to grin at him but I can't help myself and chuckle "I am really sorry" I say "I was just so mad at you"

"I know...you had every right to be"

I shake my head "I didn't have to go all 'Ice Queen' on you though"

He chuckles and closes the gap between us, raising a hand to rest on my arm "I weathered the snow storm though" he replies and I chuckle

"Yeah, you did"

"Friends again?" he asks, holding out a hand.

I looked down at his hand and the back up into his soft brown eyes, I always liked his eyes. Warm and caring, yet still filled with so much pain. I lean in and press a kiss to his cheek, grazing the edge of his lips "Friends" I agree

I feel his arms slid around my waist "And maybe, something in the future...we could be more?" he asks hopefully. I stare at his chest, I notice he is wearing the tie I got him for Christmas last year, that nice deep red one that I thought would go so nicely with his dusky skin. I reach out and take it in my hands, running the silk through my fingers "Maybe" I whisper, shrugging slightly. I can tell he is smiling down at me without me having to look into his eyes.

I hear someone moving on the other side of the elevator doors and Scotty's arms drop from around my waist as the doors are heaved open

"Evenin' Detectives" a workman's gruff voice says through the crack "We'll have you out in a jiffy"

"Thanks" Scotty says and I can hear the relief in his voice.

Twenty minutes later, Scotty and I are finally leaving the department building and as I look at my watch I notice that it is just after eight.

"You wanna go grab some dinner?" he asks "I am starvin'"

"I am not hungry" I say, my stomach choosing that moment to disagree loudly and Scotty chuckles softly

"Well maybe tomorrow then" he says as he slips on his gloves and starts to walk towards his car.

"One condition" I call out after him

He turns around and frowns in confusion "What?"

"I'll go out with you on one condition" I repeat

He walks back towards me "Name it" he says cheerily

I close the gap between us and slid my arms around his waist, under his coat "Before anything happens" I say softly "You gotta get a new bed" and I press my lips to his, a few seconds later I feel him respond and I can tell that it's a yes.


End file.
